


八年不晚

by fengwan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: 是小甜饼喔，有sp！我真的超爱sp了啊哈哈
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	八年不晚

“Loki？”对讲机后面的男人沉默了一下，随即开口“撤退！快撤退！有人混进来了！”在黑发男人的意料之中，他的人全被几枪打倒在地，刚刚叫自己名字的人缓缓走过来，给他戴上了特制的手铐

跟在那人后面，Loki盯了一会他的后脑勺，那披散的金发已经剪了。不知为何，一种悲伤缓缓袭来，涌上心头。

“你这是干什么？”  
金发男人正对着镜子笨手笨脚的把一缕黑发缓缓编进去。他目不转睛的看着镜子，眼里满是专注。  
“我要把你变成我的一部分，每次出任务的时候，我都知道，你一直都会陪着我。一直。”  
绿眸罕见的蒙上水雾，“……我会的”他根本不知道自己，背着他做了那个决定。在恋人极力反对下，他还是毅然的决定去做。这一去可能是五年，十年，也可能根本回不来。但是，是谁救了他的命。他必须不顾一切为了组织付出一切。这是Frigga教他的。他和Thor最好的老师。最终还是为Asgard付出了生命。Loki分明记得那次轻微的偏差。导致本该待在房间的暗杀对象出现在了车库。为了保证这次任务圆满完成，那位英勇的女战士带着炸药将整幢楼都夷为平地。  
Thor认真的看向他，他们就这么对视了一会，然后，Loki凑过去吻了吻他。“晚安。Thor。”在对方有点不解的眼神中，一个手刀劈到了他的脖颈上。费力的拖着金发男人回到了床上。  
晚安。也许这是最后一次对你这么说。Loki深深的看了他一眼，然后理了理着装，连夜的赶到敌方基地，想尽方法混了进去。为此，他不得不舍弃了Loki-laufeyson这个名字。

他猛地清醒了起来，后面分明有人拿着枪戳着自己的腰，示意自己赶紧上车。Loki逐渐发现这个路不是前往总部的。他有点狐疑的环视了一下，这车里确乎就他们俩。他要去哪？“Thor？你……不会要杀我吧。”男人从后视镜瞥了他一眼，并没有回话。

Thor把车停了下来，给他解开手铐，直径走了进去。这间屋子，正是两位特工在休假期闲逛时，Loki看中的，他当时说这间小房子很适合过同居生活。但是他没想到，Thor真的认真的去做了这件事。

干净整洁的卧室，里面一尘不染，但是貌似并没有人居住过。木质的柜子依旧散发着特有的木香味。“这本来是一个惊喜。我当时真的很生气。Loki。”Thor若无其事的说着，倚靠在门框上，抱着双臂，金发却显得有点暗淡。Loki慢慢的靠近他，像一只有着戒备心的野兔。细细端详着Thor。“你变了好多……”这叫做什么？物是人非？男人也看着他“相反，你好像一点没变。”Loki貌似并不在意他的话，用微凉的指尖抚着他的脸，在面部和眼鼻间挪移“你的头发……是怎么回事？”他看起来很介怀这一点。Thor淡淡勾起唇角“一个传销组织。”  
“那眼睛呢。你那漂亮的蓝眼睛……”Loki的声音在克制不住的颤抖。Thor抓住了那带着寒意的手，用自己手中的温度去温暖它。把它抬到自己面前，轻轻吻着细嫩的手背，一路吻到小臂上，那胡茬擦的Loki有点痒。“是一个很让我印象深刻的女杀手。她下手有点快，那把匕首划过了我的右眼。”Loki再也控制不住的紧紧抱住了他的恋人。他不再过多言语。七年了。他离开了整整七年。而Thor从未离开。只在原地苦苦等待着。  
“对不起。”对不起，当初不辞而别,对不起，让你等我那么久“如果我一直不回来，你还会等我吗？”Thor抬手摸着那一头柔顺的黑发，侧着脸，把脸埋进去，闻着那熟悉的味道，低喃道“一直都会。你肯定会回来……我知道的。”

窗帘被拉上了一大半，微弱的光线透了进来。黑发男人赤裸着身子，趴在床上，将脸埋进了被子里，感受着几根手指在体内搅动。“恩……轻点……”“Loki……放松，你太紧了。我的爱，你简直不知道我有多想你……”Thor轻轻拍了拍那两块富有弹性的臀肉。“你知道…第二天我听说你已经走了……有多生气吗？我当时发誓……在你回来以后必须要揍你一顿才行。还得用鞭子……”手指恶意的刮着肠道，诉说着其主人的不满。“恩啊啊……那就这么干……”Thor闻言，抽出手指，手在光滑的背脊上摸着，那上面有许些他曾未见过的刀伤和枪伤,Loki喘息着说道“这一切还没完呢……”金发男人心疼的在他身上留着属于自己的标记“过不了多久……我们马上就能把对方一举歼灭了……一切都结束了。Loki。我一定要好好惩罚你……惩罚你的冒失。我都说让你别去了。”Loki翻了个身，露出了个邪魅的笑。“现在就这么干……Thor。你知道的，平时我们是如何拷打犯人的……？就对我这么干，狠狠的凌辱我。他们肯定会来劫我。”在Thor迟疑的眼神中，他自顾自的继续说着“两个月。两个月我一定能平安归来。我可是我上司最得力的助手之一……”他顿了一下，脸上居然挂着一抹骄傲“我的伤口都是出自于他们的人。除了“Winter soldier”以外。没人再能伤我丝毫。”哦，说起冬兵。Thor想到被自己击中头部的Bucky。不然他又怎能拿着对讲机。他面不改色的说“什么时候变得那么喜欢受虐……？因为太久没有性生活。？”这要是放在以前，Loki绝对会毫不犹豫的驳回，但是今天Thor的每个字，每句温柔的叮咛都像在拨动他的心弦。“是的。所以……满足我，Thor。我很想你。”于是，黑发男人大大方方的承认了这一点，并且打开了双腿。

Thor感觉自己下体肿大了不止一圈。脸上依旧面不改色给那人做扩张。那几根手指粗暴的在菊穴中搅弄发出色情的“咕啾”声。“恩呃……”绿眸微微眯起，他那纤细的手指紧紧攥住了床单。正当Loki意识逐渐朦胧的时候，那些手指突然的抽出让他不由得一呆。Thor没让他等太久，随机又往里面放了个跳蛋。“什……你……你随身带这东西……？”金发男人站在床边审视着他。“惩罚要开始了喔～”他被抱了起来，一阵翻来覆去后趴在了Thor的腿上。这种羞耻的姿势让他拍了几下那人的小腿“哎你……要干什么啊……”“惩罚阿，亲爱的。”按了一下红色的开关，使Loki不得不揪着Thor的裤腿稳住身子，那从后面隐隐传来的“嗡嗡”声让他脸一下红到了耳根。更强烈的就是那种瘙痒。他不得不承认自己想要更多。“啪！”冷不丁打在自己光裸臀部的一巴掌让他更觉得羞辱万分。他压抑着呻吟咬牙开口“难道唔……我走后……阿斯嘉德都是恩。这么惩罚犯人的……？”Thor没有停下手，掌上生风般接连不断的巴掌落在雪白的臀肉上。“专门用来惩罚你的喔。Laufeyson特工。”火辣辣的痛感和快感结合在一起居然出奇的爽。而且该死的，他感到跳蛋随着那越来越重的击打越蹦越深。甚至好几次碰到了敏感点。“嗯啊……Thor……！别打了呜！会越来越深……”更绝的是，在他忍不住服软以后，他的恋人依旧不放过他，反倒越来越用力。“唔恩……求你了……Thor……会取不出来的……”他的声线都忍不住为止颤抖了。因为更清楚的疼痛而流下了几滴生理盐水，落在Thor脚边。

男人总算是停下了手，他按停跳蛋然后扶起Loki让他跪坐在自己腿上，看着泪珠还在幽绿的眼中打着转。他的一只手在被打的发热的臀肉上揉着，Thor一直没说话。就这样看着他，看着他的眼睛，饱含深情的长久凝视着。Loki突然发现他那坚强的恋人居然也突然眼眶发红，泪水蓄满了那片天空。让他也有些慌乱的捧着他的脸。“对不起Thor，我不该离开……对不起……”Thor任他如闯祸了的猫儿般蹭自己的脸，那颗泪划过脸颊。罕见的哽咽了一下“Loki。你知道么……你走以后我发疯般想去敌军部找你……七年。从未间断过打听你的消息……。”这足以让他羞愧死好么。“我知道……我知道……你别哭啊你……”Loki看他这样，心中也不好受的，忍不住涌出泪水。他这些年努力活下去，也是为了回来见Thor啊。生为阿斯嘉德的人。死为阿斯嘉德的魂。这正是他对这养大他的家庭最好的报答。

Thor忽的笑了，帮他拭去眼角的泪，将头倚在那人脖颈处。这看似温馨的一幕却被两人紧贴的炙热胯部而打破。“你还在顶着我恩。”Loki哼哼了几声，Thor就将他往床上推，没用多大力。男人放松身体陷入柔软的大床里。“帮我拿出来……”那玩意待在体内不动只是静静停在那处。着实有些恼人。Thor闻言，看了看那流着淫水的穴口，喉结上下动了动。伸手在那柔软的内部搅弄着，  
那球体打滑的在里面转悠，就是不愿乖乖出来。反倒更往深处去了。“恩……你别弄了……！我都说了会出不来……！”Thor把手抽出，上面淅淅沥沥还滴落着体液。“你要不要……试试看自己排出来？”他迟疑的提议到。那一方绿潭长久的凝望他，最后还是妥协的咬着下唇略显委屈的收缩着穴肉，隐隐发出的声音类似于小兽的呜咽。而Thor的眼神已变得贪婪，如狼似虎的看着臣服于自己的人。

感觉到跳蛋已经滑到穴口，Loki颤抖着手指撸动了几下自己的阴茎，拽着那个万恶的跳蛋将它毫不犹豫的甩在地上。他如释重负般瘫着，一缕黑发黏在脸侧，他轻蔑的瞥了瞥巴不得把脸贴在自己身上的人。将腿又打开了了些“come on dear.I want you.”Thor完全是全程看着。他都不知道被冷落了多久。这奇怪的很，就像看Loki是如何在他面前玩自己一样……？早知道就不打他了！最后忍的快炸的还不是自己？！Thor果断的提枪上阵。狠狠的进入了他的身体。钳住对方的腰身就往里撞。那里确实湿透了。他不光在身体上满足Loki，还忍不住用言语去欺辱他。“Loki。你是水做的吗……？恩……？怎么那么湿。”他因为动作不稳的气息喷洒在意乱情迷的男人耳边，撩得他浑身一阵酥痒。“嗯啊……你说是就是……！”Loki的声音带上一丝哭腔。随着对方炙热的肉棒变着法戳弄着敏感点。他大脑变得空白一片，高高仰着脖子迎接着高潮到来。Thor一下子被猛地绞紧，倒吸了一口气，在细嫩的脖子上啃咬了几下，像在报复他那刚刚一下。他另一只手托着Loki的臀部，好让对方吞的再深点。然后在刚高潮完的小穴里继续抽插着，半透明的囊袋拍打在臀部发出“啪啪”声。“嗯啊……你好了没……混蛋……！”可Thor从来都有着让人钦佩的持久力。“一次满足不了我喔。你要补偿我。Loki。”

他们做了八次到十次不等。从下午到晚上的那种。Loki拖着酸痛的身子从床上爬起来。看了眼睡的和死猪一样的Thor。凑近细细端详了他的金发恋人一会，然后在他眉心落下一吻。Thor微微皱了皱眉，转了个头接着睡。Loki无奈的叹着气，当他的男朋友醒来的时候。只会看见一张字条“I am waiting for you to pick me up.”

穿戴整齐的人，小心的别上枪，一出门却看见一辆车停在门前，驾驶座上的人正是Bucky。他心下一惊。但又不可以跑走，只好硬着头皮上车。对方带着面罩，遮着大半个脸。自从他上车就没说过一句话，以至于他一开口把正在走神的Loki吓到了。“我知道你的身份。”他难道想枪毙我？要知道现在在这辆车上，Bucky想杀自己轻而易举。车稳稳的停在总部基地。“带我一起走。Loki。”灰绿的眼睛里满是迫切，他其实也受尽了苦头。不是吗？“好。”黑发男人深深的看着冬兵。而对方的眼神也让他捉摸不透

Loki擅长撒谎，他把为什么突然消失这件事面不改色的说的很清楚。让顶头上司无法做出怀疑。再加上冬兵的配合。便完全安了心。两个月，他告诉Thor，两个月后便能接他回家。“先这样恩，会有人从外面进来……只要我们……”两人打着手电躲在被窝画图纸。这个计划必须万无一失才行。

好在进行到现在。并没有出现失误。听着外面乱糟糟的有人跑来报告说有个很猛的金发肌肉男。在拿激光枪到处扫射。Loki嘴角浮现出一抹笑意，是他的金发天使来接他回家了。自己也是时候结束一切。“你可算……”男人的话说了一半，被那黑洞洞的枪口吓到了“你疯了吗？……”可惜这句话成了他的遗言。门突然被一下子踹开，Loki把枪丢在了地上，看着为他披荆斩棘的人快步走向自己。看着浑身是血的人毫不在意的展开双臂给了他一个拥抱。“We can go home”。Loki轻笑着在男人耳边说着。Thor松开他，转而按住他的后脑勺强迫他与自己交换一个狂热血腥的吻。

Fandral曾经问过Loki“为什么你一定要去。”黑发男人俏皮的眨了眨眼。“因为，我不能老让他保护我。我也需要证明我配得上odinson不是吗？而且……我梦到Frigga了，她说希望我去。这是证明我的最好方式。”他顿了顿又补充道“如果我真的出事了。让他喜欢别人吧。”  
而此时的Fandral正看着两个恍若无人接吻的男人。喜欢别人？这根本不可能喔。旁观者清。他看的清清楚楚，Thor那份纯爱与痴情。

这种情感，是不管多久都不会被冲淡的。“我是不是回来的太晚了。”Loki悠哉的躺在恋人怀中晒太阳“八年不晚。一辈子我也愿意等。”阳光包裹住两人的身体。带来一片暖意。Loki却反而觉得有点热，恩，脸上有点热。

说得对。八年不晚。那若是真的一辈子呢。不敢想象。

END.


End file.
